


夫妻相性一百问

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 古早问卷





	夫妻相性一百问

为了家族的团结，于是乎——  
尼禄:年轻的恶魔猎人，最近长出了新的手臂，旧的那条是被父亲砍走的。简称N  
维吉尔:砍走儿子手臂的父亲，做过很多不得了的事。简称V  
但丁:传说般的恶魔猎人，虽然好脾气，但不爱沟通是个很严重的问题。简称D  
1 请问您的名字？  
N:……为什么我们要在这里做这种操蛋问卷？  
D:是啊。走吧，还有一大堆事情等着去做——  
N:嘿等等！你是在顺着台阶就要溜走了吧？我改主意了，但丁你坐起来！今天你们必须把这一百个鬼问题答完！  
D:（嘟嘴）  
V:维吉尔。  
N:好直白。  
D:……但丁。  
N:好吧……一个不错的开始。  
2 年龄是？  
N:你们那是什么表情？  
D:……  
V:……  
N:不会吧……你们不记得自己多大年龄？  
D:这种东西无所谓啦。反正也没有人给我蛋糕～  
N:你这样也太漫不经心了。维、嗯……父，咳，维吉尔，我还是叫你维吉尔，你呢？  
V:不记得。  
N:又这么直白啊……  
3 性别是？  
D:（指维吉尔）开始与终结——  
V:哈、哈，有趣，但丁，有趣。  
N:……好吧，你们是我的父亲和我的叔叔，所以性别是、半魔和人类一样是按男女区分性别吗？  
D:开始与——  
V:（掐住了但丁的脸）  
4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
D:对不起，刚才是玩笑话。没错我和你父亲都是男性。  
N:那已经是上一问了……嗯，性格恶劣且严重漫不经心……  
D:哇你在说什么，我当然是帅气又潇洒啦～  
V:（笑）  
D:……你笑什么？  
V:没什么。我的话，沉稳执着，认准的东西一定会坚持下去。  
D:（笑）  
V:你笑什么？  
D:没什么。  
5 对方的性格？  
V:愚蠢至极！  
D:蛮横无理！  
N:嘿！嘿你们两个！（伸出翅膀）你们知道这里是要你们好好答题的吧？  
6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
N:……  
V:……  
D:……在我们成为一颗鲜活的受精卵的时候？  
V:不，那时候咱们连生命都算不上。  
D:那……二十八周后？  
V:嗯……我也不记得孕期……  
N:这里你们倒是格外认真啊，麻烦你们停止讨论在我祖母的肚子里呆了多久。  
7 对对方的第一印象？  
D:……这个……我不记得了？  
V:我也不记得了？  
N:哦，别为这个意外，你们指望一颗受精卵记得什么？传说中的魔剑士的精子也帮不了你们。  
D:嘿！那是你祖父！  
V:不许那么说你祖父！  
N:啊？哦，操！斯巴达是我爷爷！  
8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
V:脸。  
D:天呀维吉尔你真的好——  
V:……还是不了，为什么你看起来和我不一样了？  
D:什么？哇真的，为什么你看起来和我不一样了？  
N:……停一下停一下，别摸对方的脸了！但丁！维吉尔！  
D:（嘟嘴）  
N:你干嘛又嘟嘴？  
V:至少他有时候犯蠢还算可爱。极少数时候。  
N:这算夸赞吗……  
D:次元斩切的越来越漂亮了？  
N:他刚说你犯蠢唉？唉算了，好像你现在也在犯蠢。  
9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
V:愚蠢！总是不听我话！  
D:太粗暴了！总想抢我东西！  
N:为什么我觉得听过类似的话，就在不久前。  
10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
D:呃啊！呼……还行？  
N:听起来不像还行啊。  
V:是他要贴过来的。  
N:……你们有没有感觉到心里有个毛线球，被猫抓过的那种？  
11 您怎么称呼对方？  
V:但丁，弟弟。  
D:维吉尔，哥哥。  
12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
V:哥哥。  
D:啊？为什么啊？有差吗？  
V:因为我是哥哥。  
D:好吧，哥哥？  
V:咳、叫我维吉尔。  
D:到底是什么啊？  
N:……你们两个在干什么？但丁你快答题。  
D:叫名字就好？  
13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
D:嗯……啊……动物……炎妃龙？  
V:炎王龙？  
N:嘿！嘿！啊，还真是。  
14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
D:项链？可惜丢了，还在的话给他也无所谓。  
N:什么项链？  
V:蛋糕。  
D:蛋糕？  
V:不是你说过生日没蛋糕吗？  
D:哦～维吉尔，你真贴心。  
N:什么项链啊？  
15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
V: POWER！啊，不过也无所谓了。还是要但丁能乖乖听话一天吧。  
D:我想吃披萨……我想吃圣代……  
V:那就要但丁不吃披萨和圣代。  
D:什么？凭什么！  
V:因为这是我想要的。  
N:是啊但丁，你是该少吃点那些东西了。  
16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
V：或者说有什么满意的地方，答案是没有。  
D：好吧你要是这么说，附议。  
N：再说我就要累了，你们两个认真答题，心里话懂吗？拜托别表现得这么幼稚！  
V：哼，那就是愚蠢。  
D：蛮横！  
N：（叹气）  
17 您的毛病是？  
D：自然是没有。  
V：眼下不就是一个。  
N：天啊，我觉得我就像是为感情不和又想挽救婚姻的夫妻服务的志愿者，因为做这差事我也不会有钱拿！（翅膀握拳）  
D：呃、不喜欢做家务……或许？  
V：……解释的太少？  
N：很好，我们回到正轨上了。  
18 对方的毛病是？  
D：啊……他还真的很少解释，我又不会读心。看起来是这个样子，结果连孩子都这么大了，你懂吧？  
N：恐怕我更不懂。  
V：幼稚。  
D：哈！你又要说我愚蠢？  
V：幼稚和愚蠢有什么关系？我是说你有时候完全、根本，还只有八岁！为什么你吃东西会吃到脸上去？太不可思议了！  
D：我哪有——  
N：是真的。  
19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
D：这还真是难以三言两语回答出来的问题。  
V：难得你我意见一致。  
N：是吗，我觉得挺明确的，你们都来来回回说过好几次了。  
20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
D：用枪？  
N：什么？  
D：好像是吧，尤其是——  
V：你要是敢说——  
D：——Jackpot！  
V：（叹气）  
N：我倒是惊奇居然这么、呃，小的事情。好吧，维吉尔呢？  
V：在我的东西上写我的名字？  
D：我再说一遍，写了你的名字不等于那东西就是你的了！  
N：又是这么……（叹气）  
21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
V：兄弟。  
D：会上床的那种。  
N：我还没准备好！  
22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
D：约会……？  
V：……约会？  
N：约会。我知道你们是兄弟，不过总有个开始吧？  
V：嗯……那次算吗？你非要吃什么冰激凌，我带你去。  
D：那明明是你要请我，为了炫耀你有零花钱了。  
23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
D：为了表示感谢，我慷慨地亲了他一口。  
V：把奶油蹭到了我的脸上！  
N：哦哦，真可爱。  
24 那时进展到何种程度？  
V：被揍了。  
D：被揍了。  
N：什么？  
D：妈妈很生气啦，一个都没跑掉。  
V：她哭了。  
D：是啊……  
N：呃……这个我或许懂。  
25 经常去的约会地点？  
D：后院？  
V：卧室？  
D：不不，还是后院，只有筋疲力尽咱们才会回卧室。  
V：那就后院。  
26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
D：怀念一下我还有过哥哥？  
V：没什么可做的。  
N：就没有点更实际的吗？生日还是很重要的吧？  
D：那你怎么过生日呢，Kid？  
N：我？（脸红）和姬莉叶一起……不过我也不清楚到底哪天是我的生日啦。  
D：是呀你也不知道呢（看维吉尔）  
V：啧。  
27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
V：有这个过程吗？  
D：真巧，我也不记得了。  
N：什么？这怎么会不记得？  
D：嗯……回过神来就已经，对吧？  
N：啊？  
V：对。  
N：什么啊？  
28 您有多喜欢对方？  
D：完全不喜欢！  
V：附议。  
N：你们总是在莫名其妙的地方很有默契。再好好想想！难道见到对方不会使你觉得快乐吗？  
D：比起快乐更多的是疼吧？他把我钉在钉在地上过呀。  
V：哦我还被砍成灰了呢。  
N：我是想说什么来着的，不过好像是那么回事。  
29 那么，您爱对方么？  
D：当然啦，我爱他。  
V：我爱他，没错。  
N：这怎么……刚刚好像不是这么说的？  
V：有什么不对吗？  
D：你看上去很吃惊呀，Kid。  
30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
D：没什么吧？  
N：又是这种答案。我倒是知道直截了当的夸赞会让家人很受用，比如“世界上最好的爸爸”。  
D：世界上最好的哥哥？  
V：咳咳咳咳——  
N：看来是真的有用。  
D：哈！这招对我可不适用。  
V：跟我走吧？  
D：咳咳咳咳——  
N：一针见血啊。  
31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
D：随便吧。  
N：你的表情好像不是这么说的。  
V：哼，无所谓。  
N：你的也不是。  
32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
D：原不原谅……呃，他也没有别的兄弟了吧？  
N：这是说爱上别人。  
D：爱上别人？哈哈哈哈！  
N：维吉尔呢？  
V：他的变心顶多从一个拳套到另一个拳套。  
N：嗯……这么说来他还挺花心的。  
33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
V：等他。  
D：回家。  
N：为什么在这里分歧会这么大？  
V：因为他从来都磨磨蹭蹭的！  
D：呃……反正他要来的话肯定会来，迟到那么久大概是已经找去我那里了吧？  
N：我觉得你们最好商量一下解决办法，这样是恶性循环啊。  
35 对方性感的表情？  
D：你这么一问……  
N：嗯？  
D：我脑子里全是他的臭脸，臭脸，还是臭脸。  
V：我这全是傻笑。  
N：你们是不是各自有一本相册，里面全是对方拍得走形的照片？  
D：笑一笑嘛！笑一笑！嘿，我想起来你笑的样子了！好像是……（嘟嘴）  
V：（按但丁嘴）别嘟嘴！  
N：我好像懂了又好像没有，我是一个备考的学生吗？  
36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
D：拔刀的时候。  
V：同意。  
N：你们还真是爱打架，这种增进关系的方式不太……嗯，不太健康，你们知道这点吧？  
D：有吗？该做的还是会做啊，打完之后。  
N：哦是吗那还真好啊！不，我还是没准备好！  
38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
N：如果你们敢说是打架的时候——  
V：打架的时候。  
D：打架的时候。  
N：（叹气）这样真的对健康不利，生理和心理都是，你们就不能简单的拉拉手这种吗？  
D：拉手？太幼稚了吧。  
V：又不是小孩子了。  
N：恭喜你们！总算想起这回事了吗？  
39 曾经吵架么？  
D：当然吵呀。  
V：数不胜数。  
N：这倒不假。  
40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
D：吵架程度的话，都是小事啦，比如他总抢我东西，吃的喝的玩的。  
V：而它们很多本来就该是我的。  
D：哦是吗！那项链你怎么说？你根本是明抢！  
V：那是因为它们在我手里才有更正确的用途！  
D：我怎么没看出啦哪里正确？  
V：那是因为你蠢——  
N：等等，等等，到底是什么项链？  
41 之后如何和好？  
D：……  
V：……  
N：靠冷战吗？  
D：反正都是二十年前的事了。  
V：细节记不清了。  
N：真的是冷战啊？我再强调一遍，非常不健康！  
42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
D：转世？嗯……谁知道呢？  
V：谁知道呢。  
N：你们这种活在当下的态度倒是……我猜你们会的。  
D：哦哦Kid，口说无凭呀。  
N：是吗？那你就来回忆下，六月十五日当天……  
V：……  
D：……  
N：我就说会的吧。  
43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
V：至少他一得知与我有关就跑来了。   
D：那可是非常的引人瞩目。  
V：两次。  
D：呃，两次都非常……  
N：这不是比赛！  
D：好吧~我想想，我还活着？  
N：你的标准真低啊。  
D：越来越低，我也感觉到了。  
44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
V：留他一命？  
D：哦，我真心地感激。  
N：不不不，太极端了！天哪难道你们不要生活的吗？生活可不是每天流血流泪的！温馨一点，日常一点！  
D：呃，给他分我的披萨？  
N：很好很好。  
V：听他说话？  
N：非常好非常好。  
45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
D：吃掉那颗果子的时候。  
V：我不记得了。  
D：你又不记得了。  
N：哈、也许呢，对吧，发生了那么多事——  
V：哼，重逢时他竟然是那副嚣张样子，我就觉得很失望。  
D：如果你乖乖去找我聊天叙旧，而不是招出来一堆恶魔拆了我的房子，说不定我会变的很亲切呢？  
V：反正你又不会给我项链。  
D：那是另一码事吧？  
N：到底是什么——算了，你知道吗？抓来一个恶魔问说不定都会知道的更快。  
46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
D：花……呃……仙人掌？  
N：……为什么我会觉得赞同呢？  
V：康乃馨？  
D：哈？  
N：……为什么我又会觉得赞同呢？  
47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
D：好像没什么？  
N：一点都没有吗？  
D：能有什么呀？他还有个儿子？不过现在他也已经知道了。  
N：这还不算什么吗！  
V：哼，反正我没有隐瞒。  
N：我觉得你们不是刻意隐瞒，而是根本就懒得说，然后就忘了。  
D：非要说的话……在岛上碰到他的时候，我没认出来。  
V：你真的没认出来呀！  
D：谁能认出来啊！  
N：什么岛？  
48 您的自卑感来自？  
V：缺乏力量。  
D：以及？  
V：以及什么？  
D：好吧。（对尼禄，小声）他觉得自己缺爱。  
N：（小声）我知道。  
V：你们觉得我听不到了是吗？  
D：换我坦白，我运气很差唉。身边人也会跟着倒霉。  
N：不不，别那么想，那和你无关。  
49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
D：还有谁不知道吗？  
V：你说要去参加生日派对的那个人？  
D：哦对，帕蒂！  
N：谁？  
50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
D：我看这辈子他是不会放过我了吧？  
V：原话奉还。  
N：（抹眼泪）总算是有了一个圆满的结局，虽然我有时会忘了你们是我的爸爸和叔叔。好的，那么接下来的问题是……操——  
【后五十问将由迷人的女恶魔和行走的军火库接手，敬请期待】  
=======================================

蕾蒂:行走的军火库，她突突的子弹比你吃过的米还多。简称L  
崔西:迷人的女恶魔，并不是谁的妈妈。简称T  
维吉尔:刚被证实自觉缺爱的男人，上了他儿子的叔叔。简称V  
但丁:好像没打算去理发的男人，被他侄子的爸给上了。简称D

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
T: Hi, Darling～  
L:瞧瞧你们，多可爱的一对～  
D:（颤抖）  
V:尼禄呢？  
L:哦哦哦，亲爱的，即使是你也不能让你的儿子来打探自己的性生活，尤其在填补他妈咪位置的人是他叔叔的情况下。  
L:那太～残忍了～  
D:分明是你们感兴趣吧？  
T:亲爱的，你说什么？  
D:没什么。  
L:你是什么？  
D:下面那个。  
V:但丁，你在干什么？  
D:嘘——有点礼貌，不要和女士们争吵。  
52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
V:因为他一副需要被上的样子？  
D:什么？我哪有！  
T:哦，你知道吗，他这么多年来都没有过女朋友。  
L:还说自己没有女人缘。  
T:而别人呢？儿子都快结婚了～  
D:啊天……这会很难熬的……  
53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
D:我觉得不错？  
V:还不碍事。  
L:不不不，两位，拿我们当二十出头的傻小子应付可不行啊。  
T:不坦诚可是要扣分的哦。  
V:扣什么分？  
D:我感觉不太好。  
54 初次H的地点？  
D:初次啊……  
V:我也不记得了——  
L:醒醒？还记不记得我？你们觉得那时候我在哪里？  
D:哈，第一次又不是在那——（被维吉尔捂住嘴）  
T:事先声明，我对维吉尔的事迹一清二楚。我还记得但丁睡晕了的时候说在卧室……  
L:卧室？什么卧室？  
V:那只是小孩子不懂事！  
L:小孩子？……不会吧！你们、那时候就——  
D:那根本不算！就是互相摸而已！  
L:天呀！  
T:天呀！  
55 当时的感觉？  
D:小孩子找乐子而已……  
L：你们无聊到什么程度才会用对方的身体找乐子？  
T：不如说你们怎么那时候就——  
V：他不是说了只是找乐子吗？  
T：哈~觉得被冒犯了吗？别生气维吉尔，只是问问。  
L：这种程度就发火恐怕不行哦。  
56 当时对方的样子？  
D：其实……  
L：其实？  
D：那个不算吧，毕竟就只是，你也知道，小孩子好奇嘛，后面的也没做啊。  
V：好像是这么回事。  
L：哦！哦那果然第一次还是在塔上！  
T：亲爱的你有点兴奋过头了。  
V：不是。  
D：呃……不是，在那之前一年我们也见过。  
L：什么？  
D：总之很糟，流了很多血。  
V：（叹气）还不是因为你——  
D：如果你又要说我不听话——  
V：——不听话。  
57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
D：好像是脏话。  
V：是吗？你说什么了？  
D：你好奇这个干吗？  
V：（靠近）因为仔细想想，我好像没听到过你说脏话。  
D：我、我干嘛要说那种话？  
V：那尼禄到底跟谁学的！  
58 每星期H的次数？  
L：唉……  
T：亲爱的你看上去不太好。  
L：哦翠西你不知道我有多难过，我以为我是第一次的当事人，今天我才知道我不过是一个路人，我心里的传说都不完整了。  
V：……女人们，专心。  
L：我很专心！不过是有点失落，天哪你这个恶魔！  
D：嘘，嘘维吉尔，绅士一点。  
V：我哪里做的粗鲁了吗？  
T：好吧先生们，那就回到问题上来，讲吧你们一星期上床几次，按现在的来说。  
D：呃……啊……我不确定？  
V：可能每天都做，也可能一星期都不做，我们都很忙的。  
T：嗯哼，好的，看来近期你们没有要孩子的打算。  
V：什么？  
D：什么？  
59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
D：想做的时候能摸到人……就好？  
T：哦但丁，你哥哥还能跑去哪里？你当然摸得到。  
V：三次？  
L：三次？哈！才三次？我以为你们会夜夜笙歌呢。  
D：哇偶！  
V：夜、但丁你在赞叹什么？  
D：没，我觉得‘夜夜笙歌’是个很好的词。  
60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
D：大多数时候更像是……睡前运动？  
L：听上去非常粗糙。  
D：是挺粗糙的，多半是一时兴起。  
T：啧啧啧，你们就没想过更细致些的吗？多些调情，来点可爱的小东西……  
D：咳，这个……  
V：具体的呢？  
D：维吉尔？  
V：怎么了？弟弟，我可不像你一样总按本能办事。  
61 自己最敏感的地方？  
D：胸口？  
L：为什么这么不确定？  
D：我不确定那是不是因为总被捅所以……被碰到我还是有点紧张的？挨一下可不好受啊。  
V：那为什么不算肚子？我记得我捅过你的肚子。  
D：是哦，还有肚子。  
T：嗯你们确定没跑题吗？  
V：我们很专心，我的话是腰。横着断过。  
D：这个我记得，是我干的。  
62 对方最敏感的地方？  
T：男孩们，敞开你们的心扉，少想点打架——  
L：天呀，你们可真不留情。  
T：蕾蒂？注意你的阵营。但丁，维吉尔，好好看看这道题，我们来限定下范围，床上。明白了吗？  
D：哈床上，我们可不怎么在床上搞。  
T：把它看做一个比喻，懂了吗？  
D：……好的好的，我想想看，腰？  
V：胸？  
T：你们真的懂了吗？  
D：是真的呀！  
63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
V：按住上。  
L：哇偶！我觉得即不适又兴奋，似乎终于进入了该有的氛围呢。  
V：什么？我是说但丁总是想跑，我不知道为什么他表现得想做但是我过去时又说自己并不想。  
L：嗯……你觉不觉得也许他就是不想？  
T：亲爱的，你太天真了，跟他共事那几年我真是亲眼见识到了啊~有多少次呢？约了人又放人家鸽子，恶劣极了。  
D：我、我有吗？  
T：你有吗~  
L：那你来说说维吉尔呀~  
D：很疼啊，我又不会跑。  
V：哦是吗？  
D：是……呀？  
64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
D：感觉还不差？好吧我总是晕着的，和维吉尔做爱会让我晕乎乎的。  
V：我好像也差不多。  
L：瞧瞧你们，那种感觉叫什么呢？（笑）  
T：多可爱的一对。（笑）  
65 一般情况下H的场所？  
V：有什么所谓吗？  
L：当然了~  
D：哪里都好吧，杀完恶魔的空地，事务所的桌子……  
V：房车的沙发。  
D：对，还有浴室。不过车上的浴室好挤啊。  
N：什么你们还在我们的车上搞过？  
D：妈呀！  
V：天啊！  
66 您想尝试的H地点？  
N：把我们的车从那个单子上划掉！  
D：嘿、kid……？我以为你已经走了？  
N：哦是呀，我只是碰巧听到“房车”罢了。  
T：尼禄你要理解，谁不需要性爱呢？父母在孩子的婴儿房做爱也无可指摘呀。  
V：……  
D：……  
T：嗯你们怎么了？哦不是吧？难道你们以为那位魔剑士就不会这么干吗？蒙杜斯可是跟我说过很多——  
V：还是普通点就好。  
D：是啊……  
67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
D：无所谓吧。（小声）尼禄走了吧？  
L：可能吧~  
V：（头疼）  
T：（笑）  
68 H时有什么约定么？  
D：我知道我想问什么了，天啊，做爱还要这么细致的吗？  
L：你不妨把它当做参考。  
V：这样想来确实太粗糙了。  
D：不然呢，或许下次开始之前你可以先给我念一首情诗？  
V：有我念诗的时间你肯定就想好不做的理由了吧？  
T：我倒觉得你们可以约定一下想做就老老实实说想做，省事很多不是吗？  
L：看，这就是我说的参考价值。  
69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
V：有。  
D：有。  
L：维吉尔可以理解，但丁你是什么时候？  
D：就是那次呀。  
T：哪次？  
D：……好吧没有。  
70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
V：赞同。  
L：真像你的作风。  
D：我反对。爱一个人当然是要努力得到对方的爱呀，这种想法只会惹一堆麻烦吧。  
V：你是怕麻烦还是不敢试？  
D：才没有，我认真的。  
71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
D：噗哈哈哈哈哈！那我倒是想认识一下那个暴徒。  
L：这碰触到我想象力的天花板了。  
V：（白眼）  
T：你呢维吉尔？你要怎么办？  
V：杀了那个人。  
D：哇你好直接。  
V：这不是做哥哥的该做的吗？  
D：唔……其实我也……  
T：（小声）他害羞了。  
L：（小声）是的他又害羞了。  
72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
D：哈哈哈哈哈——咳咳咳、好吧，有点。  
T：之前还是之后？  
D：呃都有？尤其想起来是和我哥哥睡了……总之就是那样。  
V：为什么？既然做了就是想做，为什么还要害羞？  
L：非常微妙的反差啊。  
T：如果不是认识你这么多年，任谁都会觉得是你坐上去催着被干哦，但丁。  
D：我——什么？  
73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
D：只是朋友的话，这种要求肯定拒绝啊，友情可不包括上床。  
V：……我觉得——  
D：你不用觉得，你哪来的好朋友。  
V：（叹息）是的我没有。  
T：但是弟弟说就可以呢~  
L：没错~  
74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
D：擅长不擅长……还行？  
T：你有没有发现自己总是充满不确定？  
D：是有点儿？  
L：非常地靠本能在做吧。  
V：多些调情，多些道具，我知道我知道。  
T：那么你呢？  
V：不算糟吧。  
75 那麽对方呢  
V：经验不足，但是很聪明。  
T：是呀，他增长经验的机会都被他当鸽子放走了。  
L：具体来说呢？  
V：口活很好。  
D：咳咳咳咳——  
L：真是有力的证据~  
T：比起上一问来说，明确多了呢~该你了但丁。  
D：节奏感不错。  
L：解释一下~  
D：就是……很好啊。  
L：（笑）又久又爽的那种好吗？  
D：……是的。  
T：（笑）说谢谢。  
D：谢谢。  
76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
V：我倒希望他少说两句。  
T：一般都会说什么呢？  
V：让人很火大的话？我有时候觉得他是故意在惹我生气。  
L:多少能理解。  
D：有吗？  
T：亲爱的别否认，其实这这方面你和你哥哥有得一拼。  
D：我从来有一说一。  
L：（小声）他就是在害羞，他当初还和我说下雨了。  
T：（小声）非常明显。（对但丁）那你觉得维吉尔做的怎么样？  
D：多说点爱呀喜欢呀之类的。  
V：“我爱你”这种？  
D：……我、我觉得不太对。  
77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
T：但丁？停止傻笑。  
D：我在傻笑吗？  
V：在我看来，是的。  
D：我在回想啊，我觉得……  
L：你又在傻笑了。（拉翠西）你说他到底是有多喜欢他哥哥呀？  
T：起码看上去维吉尔也很喜欢看他傻笑？真甜蜜对吗？  
L：简直像二十岁刚谈恋爱的人。  
78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
V：有什么不可以吗？  
D：不可以的吧？  
T：你们在某些问题上立场总是截然相反。比如说在有恋人的情况下呢？正在恋爱中，觉得可以和别人上床吗？  
V：理由充分的话。  
D：怎么会有那样的理由呢？  
V：比如你遇到了什么麻烦，我需要睡某个人才能帮你。或许你还不了解你我这样的人的子嗣有多大的价值。  
D：我真讨厌你这种说法，总会有别的办法吧？  
V：比如直接砍倒？  
D：我觉得可以接受。  
L：你们已经跑去一个完全不相干的问题上了。  
79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
D：这个嘛~  
V：不是不可以。  
L：说得好像你们没做过似的。  
D：有吗？你是说之前那些？不不不，那只是做的很烂而已。  
V：有那么烂？  
D：维吉尔，把我钉在地上干不算烂算什么？  
80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
D：这个，好聚好散？不管怎么说也还是兄弟嘛。  
L：（对维吉尔）哦他会大哭一场。  
T：（对维吉尔）还要对别人说自己没问题，好得很。  
V：你们为什么要对着我说这些？  
T：（对维吉尔）可不是每对兄弟都会上床。  
L：（对维吉尔）你有着莫大的责任。  
V：我会负责的……？  
81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
D：（嘟嘴）  
V：（托腮）  
L：是啊毕竟但丁都被钉在地上了。  
82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
D：年轻时那几次我总是在流血。  
V：我也有啊。  
D：那是因为你先捅穿了我的肚子。还有，你打人真的非常疼你知道吗？  
V：你觉得自己有好到哪里去吗？  
L：如果不是认识你们，作为一个合格的朋友我会报警的。  
83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
D：打扫完恶魔的空地？那些东西总是会源源不断地冒出来，没有什么礼貌可言。  
V：的确很麻烦。  
T：我还以为是房车，你们就没想过尼禄可能恰巧撞上吗？  
D：啊……会吗？  
V：还好？但是解释起来不像是件轻松事。  
D：对，尼禄那孩子可是像极了某人那样固执。  
L：听着，趁那孩子还没留下什么阴影，你们最好注意起这个问题。  
84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
V：每一天？我说过了，他总是一副需要被干的样子。  
D：那是因为我魅力十足！  
85 那时攻方的表情？  
D：像是在对谁发誓要把我干得下不来床似的。维吉尔你真够幼稚，这又不是比赛。  
V：但是你会跑。  
D：我没跑过！  
V：那是因为我把你按住了！  
D：天呀！不可理喻！  
L：我之前说他们多大来着？二十？  
86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
D：这个问题回答过了吧？  
T：没有亲爱的，当时你在装傻。  
V：咳、算是有吧。  
L：这可不妙哦。  
D：当年我们、关系不太和睦，小孩子打架也很常见吧？  
T：小孩子打架打到被上可不常见。  
87 当时受方的反应是？  
D：我觉得头晕，啊……我以为我的血要流干了。  
L：我明白了，你们真正缺少的是性教育。  
88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
V：但丁就很理想了。  
D：咳、  
V：怎么了？还是说你觉得自己作为性爱对象有什么不理想的地方吗？  
D：当然没有！你也、很好。  
T：（小声）真是奇妙，但丁最不擅长应对的类型的人是他哥哥。  
L：（小声）所以他们在一起了。  
89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
V：没什么可挑剔的。  
D：我也是。  
L：哦~  
T：真可爱~  
90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
V：叛逆算吗？还有阎魔刀。  
D：别忘了你那些藤蔓。  
V：尾巴呢？  
L：亲爱的们，作为人类我必须告诉你们，那些已经超出“小道具”的范围了。  
91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
D：这次总没错了！之前问过！  
T：这不一样，那一问是说你们两个的第一次，这个是说你们个人的第一次。  
D：哦、哦，没差别。  
V：那就是我们各自的第一次。  
92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
V：是。  
D：是。  
L：两小无猜，不是吗？  
T：只是过程有些曲折得过分了。  
93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
D：手心吧。  
T：为什么呢？  
D：有种安全感？我觉得是这样。  
V：都很好。  
L：选一个最喜欢的，一定要选出来哦。  
V：一定要选？（思索）下面。  
D：维吉尔？  
V：她让我选的啊？我说过了，你口活很好。  
D：但那也、这个应该……唉我总会想到要说什么的。  
94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
V：眼睛。他好像总在伤心什么。  
L：可怜的但丁。  
D：我没在伤心啦。  
V：是吗？  
D：真的。  
T：那你呢但丁？  
D：当然是嘴，我要趁他没说出什么气人的话之前好好亲住他的嘴。  
95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
V：抱住他。摸摸他的背和肚子，还有下巴。  
L：猫吗？  
D：我怎么看都不是猫吧。  
T：这可不好说。  
D：（嘟嘴）我想是温顺一些吧，毕竟他打人是真的很疼。  
T&L:（盯维吉尔）  
V:我也没打过你啊！  
D:哈！你太小瞧我了！还用你抬手我才看得出来吗？  
L:我猜但丁你小时候很爱哭吧？  
V:对，你怎么知道？  
L:就当是女人的直觉吧，哪个女人还忍心揍一个掉眼泪的孩子呢？  
96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
V:我居然在这里。  
D:他居然在这里。  
L:他当然会在。（笑）  
97 一晚H的次数是？  
D:只有杀恶魔才会计数吧？  
V:就像我之前说的，我们很忙的。  
T:别说这种话，平均呢？  
D:平均？这真的很难算啊，有时候一次就完了，有时候天都亮了。  
L:没想过计划性的做吗？都很忙的话有计划也不错吧。  
V:一周三次？  
D:夜夜笙歌？  
T:看在你们是双胞胎的份上，你们肯定把自己性格的一部分错安到对方身上了吧？  
98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
D:都有。  
V:不过他有的衣服非常不好脱，为什么要系那么多皮带？还有裤子。  
D:你也有啊。  
V:至少我复杂得有逻辑，你复杂得像解密。  
99 对您而言H是？  
D:比用嘴来说更直接的交流方式吧。  
V:很正常的行为。  
T:这倒是有点出乎意料。  
V:这有什么可奇怪的吗？  
L:嗯～或许因为你睡的是你弟弟？  
100 请对恋人说一句话  
D:终于到最后了，一句话吗？真难啊。  
N:这有什么难的。  
D:天啊！kid你还在吗？  
N:其实，我一直在？你不是说我像某人一样固执吗？我都问了前五十个问题了，后半我听一下也没所谓吧。  
L:然后呢，你觉得如何呀尼禄？  
N:我觉得我果然没看错，这两个人——都是笨蛋。  
V:不要算上我。  
N:你们一个都跑不了！  
T:维吉尔想说什么呢？  
V:没什么特别想说的。  
N:看吧？来吧爸爸，我来教你，不用说什么花哨的话，你肯定知道自己想说什么吧？这不是玩笑话，你对你的兄弟想说什么？  
V:我……  
D:其实不用——  
V:我知道的。但丁，我知道。  
D:不用啦～我也知道。  
V:我爱你。  
D:嗯，我也爱你。  
T:Happy Ending～  
L:我流泪了吗？我是在流泪吗？  
N:你是在流泪（递纸巾），我好像也是（抽鼻子），我只是需要些时间消化细节。


End file.
